Wariat
by ZJeM
Summary: Nie ma to jak być prześladowanym w szpitalu psychiatrycznym!


**Uwaga: **_Death Note _- Õba Tsugumi i Obata Takeshi.

**Ze specjalną dedykacją dla MxMSupporter.**

* * *

_**Wariat**_

* * *

- Czemu go nie wyciągasz? - blondyn nieomal parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. - Bez niego prawie cię nie poznałem - zadrwił sobie z kolesia, który stał przed nim w lekkim rozkroku. Biała izolatka w szpitalu psychiatrycznym nie była może najlepszym miejscem na _tego rodzaju _schadzki, ale i tak nie mieli większego wyboru. Nie żeby Mello w ogóle odczuwał potrzebę odbywania tych spotkań. To _on_ tego chciał, ten wariat w pomarańczowych goglach.

_Wariat._

Tak jakby to słowo umiało wyróżnić kogokolwiek z tego _nadobnego_ przybytku.

W końcu wszyscy mieli tam nierówno pod sufitem, nawet lekarze i pielęgniarki. (Może oni nawet bardziej niż pacjenci.)

- Po to... Po to tu przyszedłem... - wymamrotał rudzielec. Mello uniósł brew.

- Więc czemu jeszcze masz na sobie spodnie? - zapytał swojego prześladowcę, który wyglądał na dziwnie zamyślonego. Matt zmarszczył brwi.

- Bo... to nie wywołuje w tobie żadnej reakcji... - Blondyn parsknął złowieszczym śmiechem.

- Więc czemu nie pójdziesz pognębić kogoś innego? - zapytał. - Mogę się założyć, że na zewnątrz masz całe stada potencjalnych ofiar, do których można się dostać dużo łatwiej, niż do kolesia zamknięto w klitce a'la wymarzony dom tego białego dziwaka - (Nie żeby otwarcie jakiegokolwiek zamka stanowiło dla tego hakera choć cień problemu.) Near, koleś ulokowany parę pokojów od niego, działał mu na nerwy od jego pierwszego dnia w tym gównie. Zawsze z nogą na krześle, kręcący włosy. Cały na biało, taki czysty, nieskalany... Fuj. No, ale to nie było w tym momencie istotne. Brwi Matta zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

- Co? - zapytał cicho. Mello westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Nieważne - rzucił znudzonym głosem. - No więc? Co tu jeszcze robisz? - W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza (co pewnie miało związek z wyciszającym materiałem na ścianach). Matt zamrugał głupkowato, a Mello ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

- Bo chyba... - rudzielec wymamrotał powoli - Chyba oni mi już nie wystarczają...

- _No_ - pomyślał blondyn. - _Zaczyna się robić _naprawdę_ ciekawie..._

**X X X**

Ich znajomość zaczęła się już pierwszego dnia, kiedy Matt trafił do ośrodka. Jakże by inaczej, skoro został przedstawiony wszystkim współwięźniom pozostałym pacjentom. Mello pamiętał, jak rudzielec objął znudzonym wzrokiem wszystkich zebranych, po czym utkwił spojrzenie w jego oczach. Było nieprzyjemnie świdrujące (nawet mimo gogli) i wywoływało w nim dziwny dreszcz (zapowiedź tego, co miało nadejść?), ale przecież nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić - to _jego_ stalowa odpowiedź zmusiła drugiego do spuszczenia wzroku. Napawając się wygraną, prawie nie zauważył uśmieszku błąkającego się na ustach rudzielca.

Przyszedł tego dnia po obiedzie, kiedy Mello wyłożył się już swobodnie na swoim łóżku i właśnie odłamywał pierwszy kawałek swojej ukochanej czekolady (co z tego, że była tam zabroniona?). Ciche skrzypienie drzwi zwróciło jego uwagę na wchodzącego do pokoju nieproszonego gościa. Matt stanął o krok od drzwi (nawet ich nie zamknął) i utkwił spojrzenie w gospodarzu pomieszczenia.

- Czego?! - warknął blondyn. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten koleś w ogóle tam trafił. Nigdy im tego nie mówili (i tak wszyscy dowiadywali się potem ze swoich źródeł), a może to tłumaczyłoby dziwne zachowanie _nowego_. Odpowiedź przyszła szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał. Mello uniósł brew, gdy luźne spodnie Matta zsunęły mu się do kostek.

- A to co? - zapytał blondyn beznamiętnym głosem. - Ekshibicjonista do kolekcji? - Nie mógł zaprzeczyć robiącej wrażenie budowie Matta, ale nie dał tego po sobie pokazać. Po kilku chwilach zwycięski uśmieszek wietrzącego sobie to i owo spełzł mu z twarzy.

- I… nic? - zapytał tępo. Mello zaśmiał się szyderczo. Może by tak..? Wstał z łóżka i podszedł powoli do swojego gościa.

- Wiesz co, Mattie..? - adresat słów zadrżał nieznacznie na dźwięk najbardziej uwodzicielskiego głosu blondyna, który przykucnął, będą teraz twarzą w twarz z jego przyrodzeniem - Może sprawimy, że ta gra stanie się nieco bardziej… emocjonująca..? - Matt spanikował, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Postanowił ograniczyć się do wytrzeszczania oczu na blondyna zbliżającego delikatnie wysunięty język do pulsującej coraz mocniej części jego ciała. Na twarzy Mello rozlał się szyderczy uśmiech, gdy wykonał gwałtowny ruch w prawo i wgryzł się mocno w udo rudzielca. Wycie Matta zaalarmowało kilku lepiej zbudowanych pielęgniarzy, którzy rozwarli szczęki Mello i zaciągnęli go do izolatki. Ostatnim, co dostrzegł, zanim wyciągnęli go z pokoju, były błyszczące w szoku oczy Matta, utkwione w jego oczach.

Co za naiwniak.

**X X X**

- Mógłbyś to rozwinąć? - zapytał Mello z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. - Co to znaczy _już mi nie wystarczają_? - Matt przełknął ślinę.

- Noo… - zaczął elokwentnie. - Ich szok już na mnie nie działa… - wymamrotał. - A ty nawet nie jesteś w szoku… - Po tych słowach zamilkł. Mello uniósł brew.

- A więc? Jak miałbym ci pomóc? - zapytał szyderczo. Wzrok Matta zjechał powoli, wbrew jego woli, do strategicznego punktu Mello, po czym wrócił do jego oczu.

- Szczerze mówiąc… Nie mam pojęcia. Ale czułem, że muszę tu przyjść… - powiedział cicho. Blondyn roześmiał się.

- A więc mamy tu ciężki przypadek nieznajomości własnych żądz, co, Mattie..? - wstał i podszedł do rudzielca.

- Za to ja… - zamruczał - Ja wiem, o co ci chodzi… - Stanął tak blisko, że ich ciała prawie się stykały i przygryzł może nieco zbyt brutalnie płatek jego ucha. Matt syknął z bólu i wybałuszył oczy.

- Co...? Co ty robisz..? - zapytał ochryple, gdy Mello skończył ssać jego małżowinę i zajął się fragmentem jego żuchwy tuż przy uchu.

- Ciii… - zamruczał blondyn, zostawiając wilgotny ślad prowadzący pod podbródek Matta. Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał mu w oczy, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie.

- Spodoba ci się… - Jego usta zaatakowały usta rudzielca, a język wdarł się brutalnie do środka. Matt wydał z siebie dziwny, stłumiony dźwięk, który miał być chyba protestem, ale urwał się, gdy ręka Mello powędrowała za krawędź jego luźnych spodni. Z trudem udało mu się utrzymać przytomność umysłu, gdy musiał radzić sobie na raz z wszędobylskim językiem blondyna i jego szczupłymi palcami zaciskającymi się w _pewnych miejscach_, miejscach, które do tej pory znał tylko on sam. Z jego gardła wydobył się niski pomruk, gdy poczuł ogień wędrujący od podbrzusza w dół, a jego lędźwie wygięły się delikatnie, przywierający jeszcze mocniej do źródła boskiego dotyku. Mello przerwał walkę ich mięśni i spojrzał na opadające powieki Matta. Wydał z siebie kilka ochrypłych szczęknięć, które miały chyba oznaczać śmiech.

- O tak, podoba ci się… - Wyciągnął rękę z jego spodni, uzyskując niezadowolone warknięcie rudzielca, które zmieniło się w chrapliwe zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem, gdy Mello przycisnął swoje ciało do jego ciała, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę (nie żeby w ogóle ją planował).

- No więc, Mattie… - wyszeptał mu ochryple do ucha, jego ręce wędrujące gdzieś w okolice pośladków oddychającego chrapliwie rudzielca.. Matt przełknął ślinę, starając się w tym momencie trzęsącymi rękami pozbawić blondyna jego kamizelki. Mello parsknął śmiechem.

- Wolisz być na górze czy na dole..?

Oczywiście akurat wtedy ktoś postanowił przypomnieć sobie o zaginionym pacjencie i zauważyć otwarte drzwi izolatki. Gdy dwóch drabów wyciągało Matta z pokoju, Mello zawołał - Dokończymy później! - Rudzielec uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać! - rzucił, wywołując w blondynie atak szaleńczego śmiechu.

* * *

**ZJeM, od 11.12 do 22.12.2013**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Przepraszam, że jest takie krótkie i beznadziejne, ale stwierdziłam, że więcej niż 11 dni na taką miniaturkę to chyba przesada. T^T


End file.
